Through The Forest
by fioleeforevs
Summary: Asura has come back to life and has chosen Maka as a target. He tells her about making a deal with Satan and having to go through a Rape Forest. Soul and Crona get involved. Can they defeat the Kishin without succumbing to Asura's sexiness? WARNING: It's one dirty lemon after the other. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any other shows/movies I may mention in this.
1. Rape Forest

**This is the remake of ****_You Just Got Screwed By The Kishin. Someone was fucking with my account and deleted my stories. I was super pissed about it. Anyway, when I was reading my stuff, I had a great idea: I just change a little in my stories. There's going to be a bit more sex and it's just... when I had my friend read it for approval, she said it was awesome, but I needed mental help. Whatever! Let's just get started... again._**

**_Bold= Thoughts_**

**_WARNING: As you probably know, this chapter contains rape/bondage... Along with about 99% of all the other chapters... Don't read if you have a weak stomach. You have been warned._**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"A-asura?! I killed you five years ago!" My arms transform into scythes to defend myself. I've spent four years working on my new abilities, but I still work best with Soul… who was evidently not here. **Dammit, Soul! Of all weekends to hang with Black*Star and Kid, you choose this one!**

"Did you really think it only takes one punch to destroy me for good? I'm starting to wonder who the insane one is here." He makes a grab for me and I slice his hands off. Strangely, no blood spurts from the wound. He forms a new hand as quickly I chopped his old one off. "Nice technique. Too bad it's not worth shit up against me. Aren't you wondering how I rose from the pits of hell? Or why I'm here? Really Maka, you should ask some questions before you go off trying to kill me." Asura lashes out again, this time too quick for me to see. I flinch as he cuts into my legs, gripping them hard and pulls. I'm yanked off my feet and I try to balance myself with another scythe.

"Okay, I'll play your game for a while. Yes, I did think a single punch could destroy you because _I literally punched your face in. And then you EXPLODED! _How and why the hell are you here? Why did you come after me? Why can't I sense your wavelength of madness? Why are you so goddamn annoying and officially unkillable?" I slice away at his skin and bandages with each sentence. He just grins and heals himself. **This is really starting to piss me off!**

"Well, I decided to make a deal with my buddy Satan. I spend six more months in the living world to wreak havoc and slaughter people and in exchange, I give him the blood of two pure virgins. You know the forest full of plants that no dares go into? That's the Rape Forest and one his dens. I'll take you there… But you know, he never said you had to be unharmed, so I suggest you stop ripping my eyes out. It's very irritating." I growl at him and scratch his eyes one more time before kicking him in the face.

"Let me go, you disgusting freak! I'll kill you!" **Now would be a really good time to have Soul! I could've destroyed him with Kishin Hunter.**

"I'm not a freak, Maka. I'm the Kishin. It's not like you're going to be murdered. You're just going to feel like you're being murdered. I explain some of what will happen on the way. And could you not scream so loud? The neighbors might think you're having wild animal sex with Soul." That shut me up immediately. **They'll never believe me if I say Asura came back to life and dragged me off to a Rape Forest. I don't need my neighbors thinking nasty things about me and Soul.**

He wrapped me up tight like a mummy, leaving a blank space for my eyes. "So, what's going to happen is, you go through the forest, get raped by a hundred tentacles, and forever be a virgin!"

"Muat?" I mumble through the bandages. That made no fucking sense whatsoever.

"When the tentacles fuck you, they'll release a seed called _Junketsu_. It makes your body reform your hymen every time you have sex. The reformation period takes about 10 seconds. Also, you'll be like 4 times tighter than you are now. So let's go to the Rape Forest!" Asura is cheery and nonchalant like we're going to the fucking park.

* * *

After maybe an hour of struggling, cursing and Asura purposely dragging me across the bumps along the barren roads while caressing my body, he pulled to a stop. "Okay, we're here Maka! I'm going in with you because Satan promised me a new power and a bigger cock. Not that I'm small. Besides, I want to see you writhe in agony and pleasure. You have masochist vibes." **Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm going to be brutally fucked by a bunch of vines and Asura thinks I might enjoys it. My scythe power still isn't working, so I'm screwed. Literally.**

I take a deep breath as Asura unwraps most of my head. "Let me go, you evil bastard! I'll kill you! AAAHHHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream loud enough to make Asura's ears bleed.

"Aargghh! You stupid bitch! Shut up or I'll drag you deeper into the forest!" I bite him and struggle and scream.

"AAAHHHHHH! LET ME GO! I HATE YOU, ASURA! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! LET ME GO LET ME GO _LET ME GO!_" He plugs his ears and takes me farther into the vines.

"For God's sake, SHUT THE FUCK UP! You'll only make it worse!" The tentacles that hung in the background now came closer, probably drawn in by the noise. There are hundreds of the slimy things, lurking closer and closer. **Damn it. Maybe I should've just shut up. **"Well, you brought this on yourself. So I'm going to drop you off and let the monsters rape you. Have fun!" He unwraps me completely and lets me drop on a nearby tentacle. The icky thing wraps around one of my legs and squeezes. I kick at it and a white liquid trickles out of it.

"Uhhggh… So… fucking… disgusting…" Another tentacle slips under my shirt and tears it open. It rubs and squeezes my nipples, soaking them in that sickening slime. I shudder and groan. At that noise, they all attack me, rubbing my lips, tearing up my pants and rubbing my pussy.

For some reason, that just set me off. I arch my back in terror and a giant scythe appears out of my back, slicing up one or two of the vines. For some reason though, it's the only area where my scythe powers returned, I can't even control it. "No! No! No! No! _STOP_!" I writhe and squirm as more slimy tentacles grab my legs and arms and slide up to penetrate me.

Asura's is held up by tentacles too, watching me while two of them squirm up his ass. "_Ahh! This feels amazing! Wouldn't you agree, Maka?" _He has a big, triumphant grin on his face while those things crawl all over his body… It's morbidly interesting to me.

Three enormous vines emerge from the green forestry. One is purple, another red, and the third blue, a great contrast to the writhing mass of green fondling me. They're each about 15 inches thick and impossibly long. By the direction of the vines are moving in, I automatically knew they were coming for me.

"No! They won't fit! No! No! NO! Stop! Please stop! They can't- _ooargh_!" The blue one squirms as it tries to enter my mouth. My tongue comes unbidden and licks the fluids coming out of the slit of the giant vine. **It's sweet… Not like sugar, but something else… I love it!** The tentacle binding my arms release me as I grab for the tentacle, trying to push it deeper down my throat as I drink more of its precum. At that moment, I didn't care for anything else. I just wanted more of that intoxicating sweetness. When the red one came forth to penetrate my pussy, I eagerly pushed back, grinding my pussy against it. _"Mmm! Mmmnn…"_ Then, the vine moves back and two really small ones come closer. **I wonder what those are for…** Other tentacles spread my pussy lips apart and the tiny vines shoot forward into my clit. I gasp and freeze in shock as they both go up my most sensitive area. **Oh my God! Not there! Not there! It feels so… fucking _wonderful!_** I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I climax violently, convulsing and squirting. Then the red one comes back and forces itself into my dripping pussy. I moan in pure joy as it tears up my hymen and pulses against my cervix. "_Mmoorree! Mmmoooorre!"_ The tentacle moves inside me slowly like it's taking a lot of effort. **I'm so tight and the vine's so thick it can barely move inside me. **Then it pulls out.

I groan at the absence. The purple vine moves forward and fills the void. The red one, now wet with my juices, begins to squiggle up my ass. **I don't think it'll fit while the purple one's in my pussy. I really want it to… Wait… What the hell am I thinking?!** I gain a moment of clarity and am suddenly aware of the excruciating pain in my clit. Actually, I can feel horrid pain everywhere, hitting me like a whip. I'm also aware that the sticky sweetness has stopped flowing. **That's what was screwing with my thinking! I have to get that nasty thing out of my mouth!** But the moment I started pulling on the tentacle, more came forth and grabbed my hands, pinning me once more. **Damn it. I can't drink any of that stuff!** The tentacle in my mouth moves deeper into my mouth, releasing its precum directly down my throat. **Ohh… But it's so delicious! I can always destroy them after they fuck me… I want that red one in my ass now!** The red vine squirms and squishes as it enters me. I can feel it tear me up as it begins to move in sync with the purple one. **Oh YES! I love it so much! I don't want this to ever end!**

The tentacles holding my arms and legs tighten, stretching me a little farther apart. The tentacles inside me begin to move deeper and with impossible speed. The blue one is releasing more of it precum, and it's getting sweeter. **I'm going to cum! This is so fucking intense! I want the tentacles to cum inside and all over my body!**

The vines move faster and deeper, wrecking my insides and making me love it. I squeeze my eyes shut at I come to another, mind-fucking orgasm. I scream and moan as I contract and spasm around the twitching tentacles inside me. "_Mmmnnn!"_ Finally, the tentacles cum, releasing their hot, sticky and sweet mess into and onto my body. **Oh God, it feels fucking fantastic! I want more of their cum! Cum in me more!**

* * *

***Meanwhile: Soul at Kid's place***

"I'm telling you guys, something fucked up is happening to Maka right now!" My senses were on hyper-alert. Kid and Black*Star just shook their heads.

"Nah, man. You're jus' a lil' tipsy and par'noid… fr'm all the drinks… we had. Ya know wha ch'mpagne does to ya man. It's prob'ly nuthin'!" Black*Star slurred and stumbled around while he held his twelfth bottle of tequila. Kid only drank 8 bottles of wine (I must be symmetrical in everything!) and only looked a little dazed.

"Yea, maybe your right… ready to crash for the night?" I still couldn't shake the feeling, but Black*Star was probably right. I did drink a lot. Black*Star dropped to the ground and passed out without breaking or spilling the contents of his bottle. Kid said he was going to his room, and I laid down on the couch. **I'm just a little drunk. But why can't I shake the feeling?**

* * *

**Yeah. It's messed up. I should be posting chapter 2 next week. Don't forget to review/ fav my story! Criticism is welcome.**

_**'Junketsu' means purity. It's the name of Satsuki's kamui in Kill La Kill.**_


	2. Crazy and Weird

**Here is Chapter 2! It's probably the only chapter that doesn't have that much descriptive hardcore sex in it.**

**WARNING: A lot of this chapter is sex. Not hardcore sex, but sex nonetheless. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"I'll see you guys later!" I drove away from the lights of Kid's house and into the darkness of Death City. That feeling still hasn't left me, and I'm worried about what I might walk into when I get home. **Why can't I shake the feeling that something horrid has happened to Maka?** I go faster, intending to get there in the next five minutes.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"_Ohhh…. Don't… stop…_" The words coming out my mouth were not mine. I really want to say "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU PSYCHO!", but this weird force is keeping me from doing so. I want to scream in pain and struggle. Instead I'm moaning and bucking my hips onto Asura's dick. **It really fucking hurts!**

"Aaahh, _Junketsu_ is working well. As much as I'd like to test your _Junketsu's_ limits, Soul is due to arrive in about 3 minutes." With one hard thrust, he cums in me. I want to gag and cry in disgust, but instead, I reach my own orgasm and milk his cock dry. "You are the tightest thing I've ever fucked! Sadly, I must be on my way. See you soon!" He disappears, leaving me on the bed covered in cum with my ass in the air. I was too exhausted and in too much pain to do something about it, so I just lay there like that until Soul arrived three minutes later.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

I fly through Maka's door and attempt to take in the sight before me: Maka, naked, sprawled on the bed, covered in white stuff, and crying.

"Sooo… Heeehh eee… hurrr a mooo…" (Soul…. Help me… Hurts to move…)

I pick up her trembling body and cradle her like a baby. "Shhh… Don't cry, Maka. I'm here to protect you now. Think you're up for a bath?" **I feel like a bag of shit right now. I'm supposed to be her protector! Yet here she is, beaten up and crying! I'm supposed to be able to sense her emotions! I did sense them, but I just brushed them off and said I was a little drunk. I'm pathetic.** I torture myself as I walk Maka to the bathroom. "You want hot or cold water?" She shivers and sobs in my arms, pulling herself closer to me.

"Ooolll… Ooolll…" (Cold… Cold…) My God, she can't even speak properly. She moans and says something I can't understand. I turn the water to coldish luke-warm.

"Shhh, Maka. Please don't try to talk right now. You're badly injured and exhausted. You can sleep while I bathe you. If you want to." Maka has enough strength to look me in the eye and say "No."

"It's not up for debate. You don't have the strength to lift a finger, and this white stuff on you looks stuck on like a second skin. I can't see your skin, so I can't check it for wounds until this shit comes off. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Maka." Let's just say, I need to learn how to knock on a door and wait for someone's reply. I grab the soap and her washcloth, but before I can touch her, she gives me a look. _Stop._

"What's wrong, Maka? Is the water too cold for you?" I follow her gaze to understand. She goes from the washcloth to the towel rack and from my hand to herself. She repeats it just to make sure I got the message.

"You want me to use my hands? Umm… I don't think that's a good idea, Maka. I can get a softer washcloth for you if you're worried this one might hurt you more." She blinks once. _No._ She shifts her eyes from my hand to the soap to her body. **Guess she's made up her mind…**

Seeing Maka's naked body and touching it were two completely different things. I mean, I've always wanted to touch her, but under different circumstances. Maka closes her eyes and sighs as I tenderly but thoroughly scrub her from the neck down.

Surprisingly, the white stuff came off easily, except for her breasts and her inner thighs. I don't look at her as I massage and wash her chest, especially when I get to her nipples. Those were particularly hard to clean. I add a bit more soap to my hands and work on her stomach, moving lower to her hips and thighs. **Maka has developed an hourglass figure since she fought the Kishin 5 years ago.** My hands tentatively rub her inner thighs. **Maka's skin feels… bumpy...** She flinches and I withdraw immediately, still not looking. "I-I'm s-sorry Maka. I can be more gentle…" She grabs my chin with a shaking hand and slightly tilts it to her before it drops into the tub. I can hear her yell at me, though not out loud.

_Soul! Look at me! Look at my body! Are you too afraid to see what's happened to me, or is it something else?_ I still keep my head turned from her body until she makes a low, guttural noise.

"Maka, why do you-" I stop breathing as my eyes sweep over Maka's body. She's paler than powder and everywhere I've cleaned, I saw cuts, bruises, puncture marks, and blood. Lots of it. It was like the next, more horrific layer of skin that was hiding under that white goo. "Oh my God! _Who did this to you?!_" I run to find the First Aid kit in Maka's closet and run back to the bathtub. Then I remember I can't put anything on her until she's cleaned and dry.** What the fuck happened while I was gone?! **I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I don't need Maka panicking. She might start bleeding again. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention. I just didn't want to see what happened to you because I don't do this type of thing often _and I hate seeing you hurt! When you get hurt, I feel like it's my fault! I feel pathetic and not cool because I can't protect my own meister!"_ Maka is still glaring me down. I do my best to hold her stare and eventually, her gaze softens and she gives me a sad smile and nods in understanding. Her eyes moves to the water knobs and then to my hands.

"Haaat." She's still unable to speak properly. I switch the cold water out for steaming water. She tilts her head back and sighs.

"Why don't you use… whatever you just did in my mind?" She closes her eyes and pretends to snore. _Too tired._ She opens her eyes again and makes the motion for 'bathe me'. "I hurt you. You didn't flinch until I reached your thighs but I could feel your intense pain wherever I touched you. I don't want to hurt you again." She simply looks from my hand to the soap to her body. "Are you sure? Will you tell me when it hurts too much?" She blinks twice. _Yes._

* * *

Once I finished cleaning up Maka, I towel dried her and took her to my room. "I'm watching over you until I know you're safe. It'll be easier to do it here. You have too many hiding spots in your room, Maka." Thankfully, she doesn't argue and I finally get the chance to see the full extent of the damage. **Goody. I've always wanted to see my meister practically torn to pieces.**

Maka had bruises everywhere from her neck to her knees. There were darker, more vicious looking bruises around her breasts, thighs and butt. There were little puncture marks that came in fives. They centered on her hips and ribs. She had bite marks on her neck, breasts, and in between her thighs. She had five long cuts in between her breast and pubic region. She had identical cuts on both her thighs and butt. While I'm bandaging Maka's body, she finds her voice again and talks to me with a heavy slur.

"Wha bou(about) my back? Zit(is it) bad as I think it is? Wha 'm I s'pposed to do wi' all the bruises? D'ya think there's any internal dam'ge? I feel like there is." Guess she's trying to make up for the 3 hours she couldn't talk. **Her throat is still swollen. She sounds cute with this slur. But as happy as I am to hear her speak, she should really stay quiet. **As I'm wrapping bandages around her inner thighs, she freezes.

"Are you okay Maka? Is it too tight? I'll-" She silences me with a still shaky hand.

"Close your eyes." I look at her in confusion, trying to gauge her suddenly blank face. "Don' ask. Jus' close your eyes!" I can't sense a damn thing in her wavelength. She really is trying to conceal something.

Reluctantly, I shut my eyes. I hear a little shuffle and a _rip!_ as Maka grabs something and rips it. I can feel body heat radiating off of Maka as she wraps up eyes. Then she grabs my hand and places it on her… thigh? I'm unable to sense what I'm touching because Maka's covered in bandages. She murmurs. "Jus' as safe'y precau'on. I trus' you Soul, I really do, buh I feel like curiosity will make you o'en your eyes. Think of it like this; you can keep your hands off the blindfold un'il 'm done, 'll tell you wha happen'd. Are you okay wi' tha?"

I have no choice. I need to know what happened to Maka in her room. **It's not like she'll bite my fingers off**. "Do as you wish, Maka."

Maka guides my hand lower and a little to the right from where my hand originally sat. Still oblivious, I blindly follow her until she stops at an area that was emitting a damp heat. **What is it? What does she want me to do?** "Make your hand in'o a fist. Leave your index and middle finger out." I do as she says. "Good. Now keep your fin'ers like tha un'il I tell you to move 'em." I'm shifty with anticipation as Maka grabs my hand again and pulls it towards the heat. **What is that? It's so warm…** Maka takes a deep breath and pulls my fingers into something hot… and really tight. I gasp in shock and almost pull my fingers out her. **What is she trying to get me to do?!**

"Maka… What are you doing?"

Maka simply places a finger on my mouth. "Hush. 'll tell you in a mo'ent. Cur' your fin'ers ever so slightly. Wha d'ya feel?" **…That's a very odd question. Why would she want to know that?** Her hands tighten on mine as I curl my fingers. "Ahh…" She begins to grind against my fingers, wanting more friction. "Wha d'ya feel Soul?" **I feel a tight, wet virgin begging to be fucked.**

"I feel… smooth walls tightening around my fingers." I take a deep breath to shake dark thoughts from my mind. She's badly injured. She should be sleeping. She's going to need me to keep her up-to-date with school. She shudders. "Rub e'rywhere. Inspect e'ry inh. Moo' your fin'er in as deep as you can." **Well, there goes any non-sexual thoughts I might've had.** I gladly comply, gently probing her insides. Completely smooth, like the rest of her beautiful skin was before whatever happened…

She's so tight, I could barely move my fingers in her. I curl my fingers and rub a certain spot that makes her buck her hips and moan. My thumb finds her clit and I circle it slowly. **She won't last long like this, so I might as well finish it now.** I press especially hard on her nub and I feel her squeeze my fingers until I'm forced to stop moving. She moans my name and I feel her squirt on my shirt. An unsteady hand pulls my fingers out.

"O'en up, Soul." Maka sticks my fingers into my mouth. "How do I taste?" **Like the best fruit in the world!** I reveal all of my sharp teeth in a grin, and I know it turns her on. **You're not supposed to be doing that, Soul! You need to remember she's injured, and probably getting tired, and she still hasn't told you what happened! **I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and force the probably evident bulge in my jeans goes down. Then, locking up all of my dirty thoughts, I answer her.

"You taste like the sweetest of strawberries." I love eating strawberries almost as much as I love eating souls! I feel Maka sprawl on the bed. She lets out a relieved sigh.

"So _Junketsu_ works after all. I still can't fucking believe it." Judging by how quiet it was, that comment was meant for her thoughts alone. **This is my chance!**

I jump on her, trapping her body with my own. "Soo… you were going to tell me what happened. What's _Junketsu?_" Her lusty green eyes morph into orbs of horror.

"Y-you h-h-heard that?! I don't really know how to explain it… At least not without you feeling like a bag of crap." She averted her eyes from mine and a faint blush appears on her face.

"If it's too upsetting for you to talk face-to-face, you can tell me while I'm in the shower. Besides, I already feel like crap for ignoring your emotions and endangering your life." Maka looks down, trying to hide the spreading redness on her face. **Her wavelengths are all over the place. What is she thinking?**

"Y-yeah. Let's go." She grabs my hand and pulls me to the bathroom. She plops down in a corner by the shower with a heavy sigh. "I'd really don't want to talk about what happened. It's embarrassing and morbid and I still can't understand what happened. But for my safety and sanity, I'll tell you. But I'm not saying a word until you get in the shower." Maka watches me with curious eyes, as if she's planning to watch me undress.

I shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "Ummm… Maka? Can you…" I trail off, feeling self-conscious. She cocks her head and flashes me an eerie smile. Her pupils dilate until her forest green eyes disappear.

"Don't be shy Soul. I want to watch you strip. Think of it as me getting even for all the times you've walked in on me naked." My cheeks warm as I remember forgetting to knock and see her naked, usually reading a book… That she eventually throws at me for seeing her body. **I thought we agreed to never speak of that! **(For the sake of her dignity) **This is definitely _not_ Maka. What's happened to her?**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Don't be shy Soul. I want to watch you strip. Think of it as me getting even for all the times you've walked in on me naked." **Oh my God. Someone tell me I didn't say that.** This _thing_ keeps taking over my body and saying the exact opposite of what I want to say. I've been paying attention to when it takes over and I really don't like it. Whatever's inside me takes over whenever anything remotely sexual presents itself. Like when Asura raped me before Soul came home. Or earlier, when I was curious about whether _Junketsu_ would've healed me _there _(I really didn't mean to let him finger me like that! I was just wondering if my insides were back to normal again!).

I struggle and scream on the inside while the creature takes control of my body. **I have to resist! I may not know what the fuck it is, or how to fight it, but maybe I can hold it off with sheer will!** I can still see Soul, and I think he's finally figured out that it's not me talking. "Who are you and what have you done with Maka?" His gaze chills me to the bone; he thinking up something wicked and he can't wait to try it.

I feel myself smile. "_Soul,_ I just want to have a little fun! I know you want to as well. Can you blame me for wanting you?" She's talking about what happened almost five minutes ago. **Ground swallow me up now. **I really hope Soul doesn't fall for it. He holds my gaze for thirty seconds before relaxing. **Jinxed it. Damn it all to hell.**

Soul walks to the shower, turns it on, and now with his back facing me, begins to undress. When he gets to his jeans, I feel myself creep forward. **Like hell you will!** My body movements slow as I fight to stay still. I growl angrily at the thing controlling my body. Soul turns his head to glance at me. "Maka, are you-" I force the thing down long enough to speak. I had an idea, and it better fucking work. "S-s-soul… Get i-in… t-the sh-sh-shower!" He takes off his underwear, and I have enough control to divert my eyes. **No need to provoke this creature any more than I have to.** When Soul finally steps into shower, the thing inside me stops fighting; it disappears like a blown-out candle. I collapse back into my corner with a heavy sigh. **Well, it worked, but I don't know if it's a sure way to defeat the thing. **I eliminated any chance for sex when Soul closed the shower door… I think.

"Okay, I'm in the shower. Tell me everything that's happened. And don't leave anything out!"

* * *

I spent almost an hour talking, starting from when Asura popped up until what was happening when the creature tried to take over my body. Soul had turned off the water half way through but thankfully stayed in the shower until I finished. I'm staring at the floor, flushed with embarrassment. **Soul shouldn't always have to come to my rescue; I need to train harder!** "Maka…" Soul's voice is strained and I have a sudden feeling that he's about to cry.

I rush to the shower door and yank it open. The anger and sadness on his face morph into surprise. "Maka, what are you-" I wrap my arms around him, and pull him close to my body for comfort. "Soul, I'm sorry for being too weak to defend myself. It's not your fault though. I just haven't been training as much as I should be. I know your probably thinking I can't be let out of your sight, and with this situation, it's true. I won't feel safe without you, but once we send Asura to the deepest pits of hell for good, you're going to have to let me be more independent. And please don't beat yourself up if I get hurt. Usually it's my fault, but-" Soul cuts me off. I look up at him. He's dark red down to his neck. I'm suddenly aware that I'm hugging Soul and he's _naked_.

I shriek and jump back 5 feet. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I forgot that you were naked and you sounded really upset and I figured you needed a hug I wasn't trying to do anything to you itsjustyouhavealotonyourmindand-" Soul silences me again by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug, careful not to touch me with his junk. "This must've been really embarrassing for you. It's an embarrassing conversation for me too. We avoid sex-related topics like it's the plague. Now that Asura has come back from the dead to give your body to the devil, we're going to be facing a lot of sex. You are going to have to adapt. I'm not saying you need to have sex every day. I mean you're going to have to get used to talking about sex, and seeing another man's penis. I will be your trainer and your training begins now. You're training will be complete when you're able to deny me." He hugs me a little tighter, our hips briefly connect and I feel his incredible size. **Even soft, Soul's cock is massive!** I feel a sudden urge to reach out and find out how big Soul is when he's hard. **It's the creature! I must suppress it!** I quickly stomp down all physical dirty thoughts and the creature went away. **That was easier than I expected.**

"W-what do I start with, Soul?" My voice cracks nervously. **Soul may be somewhat immune to this, but I can't keep my thoughts from going south and the creature might seize that chance and hijack me.** You really don't want to know what I'm thinking about. Those are dark thoughts are meant for me and me alone.

"Just relax. You're tenser than you are during a fight. I won't hurt you or take advantage of you, so just take a few deep breaths and relax into my arms." I breathe in deeply, trying to ignore the fact that he's naked. I inhale the lovely smell of fresh cinnamon soap. **This is the scent of safety. The scent of home…**

I forget that he's naked again and wrap my hands around his waist. With a deep sigh, my muscles relax. "You smell amazing Soul. It makes me feel happy." Soul grins, revealing all of his sharp teeth. **Something about that turns me on…**

"Good. Now let's go back to my room so I can get dressed."

* * *

"Alright, get undressed; I need to check your bandages." Soul watches me pull my shorts off. It was the only thing that didn't hurt to put on.** I don't feel any soreness taking them off… I don't feel sore at all.** Now I'm practically naked, covered only by almost see-through strips of cotton. Soul is only in his underwear. My thoughts plummet quickly and I'm ashamed of myself for being so damn perverted. He slowly unwraps the bandages, revealing my smooth, pale skin. "Maka? Do you think it's _Junketsu's _doing?" I quickly nod my head, unable to look him in the eyes. **All I can think about is how good it would feel if Soul bent me over his bed and fucked me. And these thoughts aren't even coming from the creature within me…**

I'm now ass-naked, standing in front of Soul. Soul's only in boxers, studying my body like it's a museum. **A museum he's hasn't truly explored…** He leans in close, grabs my chin and forces me too look him in the eyes. He has a wicked gleam in them and a big smirk on his face. **He's doing this on purpose! If this is supposed to be training, why do I feel like I'm just being teased?**

"What's wrong, Maka? You're entire body has taken on an interesting shade of red." **Little bastard.** I have no choice but to take a deep breath and keep my voice even. **Voice cracks show weakness and give hints to how much I want to jump him right now.**

"Nothing. Just a little tired."

"Really? I never knew this-" He runs a finger across my hardened nipples "- happened before you went to bed." **This man is really enjoying screwing with my mind.**

"Um… yeah, you're usually asleep before me and we um… we live in separate rooms… It's actually a little uncomfortable." His fingers trace my nipples lazily. **Do I really have to deny him? I just want him to touch me everywhere…**

"Uncomfortable you say? How about I help you get them soft?" Soul leans down capture my nipple in his mouth. I quickly stifle a moan and try to relax myself. **Oh God, I don't want to say no.**

"Soul, s-s-st-st- what are you doing?" **I can't say it. I refuse to say it. Asura and Soul are two completely different people and it's a hell of a lot easier to say no to Asura than it is to Soul.** I shiver as his tongue circles and flick my tits.

"Wet things make hard things soft, right?"

"Sometimes wet things make hard things harder. Wouldn't you agree, Soul?" My hands trail down his beautifully sculptured chest but before I can slip my hands into his boxers, he backs off.

"Bad girl. You were supposed to step away before I could even touch you." **Is he really immune to what he's doing to me?! Damn him!** I cross my arms and stare him down.

"What if I don't want to Soul? I don't think I can do this type of training with you. You and I know that I would let you do anything to me and I would fucking love it." Soul goes over to his dresser and pulls out underwear… my underwear…

"That doesn't matter. You need to fight your sexual desires. Even if I provoke you. A lot. If you can say no to me, then I know we can kick Asura's ass. I'm not saying you would give yourself to him." He tosses me my panties. "Put those on. Don't ask why I have them. I'm saying you need to fight _Junketsu_. If you can suppress it when you're with the man you desire the most, then you can do it when you're with the man you desire the least. Anyway, you've had a long day. Let's get some sleep." I slide into bed with Soul's arms wrapped around my waist. "Good night, Maka."

"Night, Soul." I try to ignore that I'm topless and his fingers are just below my breasts and settle into a fitful slumber.

* * *

**I should rename this story and call it _Here's What Lies In Fiolee's Twisted Mind._**

**I'm going to update this story every 8 days. I should be posting my _Music and Sex_ remake by the end of the month. **

**Don't forget to review and fav/ follow me/this story!**


	3. Nightmare

**Welcome to chapter 3 of ****_Through The Forest_****! Soul is a little... vampire-y in the beginning. It's all for a good reason though.**

**WARNING: There will be a little sex. Don't like it, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Maka squirms naked before me. I'm kissing her and grinding my cock into her pussy.

"Give me more Soul! Fuck me harder!" She moans as I slam into her ruthlessly. I kiss her down to her neck and I bite and suck near her pulse. I bite her collarbone and her breasts, leaving everywhere from her neck to her nipples red and covered with hickeys. _Too bad this is only a dream; I would love to know what her blood really tastes like._ I figured out it was a dream when I noticed Maka's lack of scars. I was fairly pissed off, but I decided to make the most of it.

I lick away at the blood, tasting copper and vanilla. Maka's screaming my name and convulsing and squirming under me. "Soul! Soul! Soul! Drink more of my blood! Make me yours!"

Drinking the blood of my lusty meister would give me more power and strengthen the bond between us.

I bite her again where her pulse is and pull blood from the infinite flow. I would never do this in real life… Even though this would be the best place to bite her. I fuck her crazy as I drink and drink and drink. I can almost feel intense power flow into me. I feel myself grow closer to finishing and I reach down to rub on Maka's clit. She arches her back and comes, squeezing my cock hard. With one sharp thrust, I completely bury myself into her and release. I hold her still as she moans.

Then her moans turn into screams.

Screams of terror.

"Ahhh! Oh my God! Oh my God! Get them fucking off me! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! AAAAHHHH! AHH! OH MY FUCK! GET 'EM OFF GET 'EM OFF GET 'EM OFF!" Then she elbows me in the face and kicks my shin. _What the hell did I do?! Dreams aren't supposed to turn into nightmares!_ Then she knees my stomach and the dream shatters. Unfortunately, the pain and screams followed me into the living world.

"GET THEM OFF! OFF OFF OFF! GET THEM FUCKING OFF!" Maka is screaming bloody murder and appears to be trying to scratch her skin off.

"Holy crap! Maka, wake up! WAKE UP!" I hold her arms together and pin her legs with mine. Her eyes are green orbs of terror fluttering around in her sockets like they wanted to escape. _This is really bad! What the hell is going on in her mind?!_

* * *

**Maka's POV**

_Oh my fucking God! They're fucking everywhere!_ There were maggots, bees, wasps- all types of crawling, disgusting bugs- swarming my body. If one fell off, thirty more took its place. It was all too real.

Somehow Asura kidnapped me during the night and took me to hell. Literally. He brought me face-to-face with the monstrosity known as Satan and said "He's coming for you!" Then the devil's body dissolved into the insects that are roaming my body now. At first, all I felt was the crawling sensation, but that was enough to make to drop to the floor screaming and scratching at my skin. Then I felt pain in random places; My face, my arm, my leg. Then I felt as though someone was shaking me. _This is it. Maka Albarn, destroyed the fucking Kishin only to have him come back to life and kill me with a horde of bugs._ Then there was a sharp pain in my back and the scene shifted.

There were no more bugs, and Asura wasn't there either. Instead, a scratched up Soul was peering into my eyes, questioning me. "Are you okay? Sorry for throwing you against the wall. I had to wake you up."

Finally everything that's happened in the past 24 hours- just one fucking day- came crashing down on me. I felt my vision start to blur with tears. _You must not cry. You must not cry. If you cry, Soul will become overprotective and I'll never go outside again._ I manage to nod my head slightly. He looks at me with concern and pulls me into a hug. That was the last straw. I hug him back, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Soul!… I-it… it was horri-horrible!" He pulls my body into his lap and cradles me.

"It's okay. Just let it all out.." He begins to rock back and forth. I find it to be soothing, but it won't stop the tears from flowing.

"S-soul?" I need to stop crying. I feel like a little baby and I'm sick of Soul always taking care of me!

"What do you need, _Himegimi_?" _I like it when he calls me that._

"C-c-can you si-sing t-to m-me unt-til I stop cry-crying?" He smiles and the warmth from it makes me feel a little better.

"Of course." I close my eyes and let his deep, melodious voice wash over me.

**(In the tune of Rock-A-Bye Baby)**

_Hush my Maka,_

_Please don't cry._

_Asura will pay_

_The worse way he'll die._

_Together we're strong_

_Almost invincible_

_I'll help you get through this_

_Junketsu and all._

**(In the tune of "Demons" by Imagine Dragons)**

_When we're losing hope,_

_And we cannot cope,_

_And our lives are_

_Going on a downhill slope._

_When you have bad dreams,_

_And you're apart at the seams,_

_It's really hard_

_To keep your will pure and clean._

_I will be there for you,_

_I will shelter you._

_But with your beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what you do,_

_I will take care of you._

_Maka please stay strong._

_Asura will be dead before long._

_Maka please don't don't_

_It makes me die inside._

_La da da La da da_

_La da da La da da_

_Together we'll _

_Kill that damned Kishin._

_La da da La da da_

_La da da La da da…_

Soul's voice fades away as I slip into a thankfully dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short. The next couple of chapters will be longer.**

**I'd really like to know what you guys think about my story.**

**Don't forget to fav/follow!**

_**Himegimi means princess in Japanese.**_


	4. Satan

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took two weeks to post this. Writer's block hit me like a bitch.**

**Bold+""= Little Demon**

**WARNING: There is a bit of fucked up sex in this chapter. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Thursday, March 22nd- Noon**

**Maka's POV**

It's been two weeks since I had that nightmare. It was too much for me to handle, so I told Crona about what happened as well. Soul has been sticking close to me, never letting me out of his sight. Crona demanded to stay with us for extra protection. At night, she and Soul take turns watching over me and patrolling the house.

"It's for the best, Maka… I just can't risk you getting hurt again." Soul says this whenever I complain.

I was okay with Soul or Crona by my side while I slept. I was fine with them constantly watching over the house. I was a little grumpy when I had to stay home from school, but I draw the damn line with them standing in the bathroom with me while I shower or used the toilet. Unfortunately, my safety was more important than my privacy, so I had no say in the matter.

Very quickly, I turned into a cesspool of anger, often glaring at Soul and refusing to eat just to give him more stress. I know I should be glad that Soul and Crona care so much, but they won't even let me go outside! The lack of privacy and utter isolation was enough to make me go mad. Very quickly, my anger turned into misery.

* * *

I open my eyes and look at the clock- 12:11 P.M.

Crona is sitting beside me. She looks exhausted. Her hair falls down her back in a tangled pink forest. Her usually shiny rebellious eyes were now dim with worry. She looks just like she did 5 years ago, except taller and with a bigger bust. I hate it. I almost expect her to start screaming "I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Hey Maka. Sleep well?" Always approaches me apprehensively, like I'm a rabid animal that'll strike at any moment.

I groan and roll back over, pulling the blanket over my head. "Fuck this. Wake me up when I'm dead." I hear Crona sigh.

"Come on Maka, look on the bright side…" I kick off my sheets, kicking Crona in the process.

"What fucking bright side?! I can't leave my own home! I'm constantly supervised, I can't see Tsubaki, Patty, or Liz, and Soul cut off my phone service, so I can't even call them! Two fucking weeks of walking in circles in this fucking room! Two weeks of you or Soul standing in the bathroom, 'guarding' me while I use it! Two motherfucking weeks of staring at you and Soul's exhausted, pitying faces! Tell me Crona, where's the fucking bright side in being a fucking prisoner in my own damn house?!" As usual, Crona is at a loss for words. I storm out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door before Crona could follow me. I barricade it with a heavy cabinet.

I go to the sink and just stare at the thing in the mirror; a pale, guant, red-eyed girl stared back. I lift my shirt to see how skinny I've gotten. My skin barely stretches over 12 ribs and few blue veins. I still find the will to grin. After all the weight I've lost, my breasts are still perky and big enough to cover my top two ribs. They make my caved in stomach more pronounced. I can almost _see_ the blood pulsing through my body. **I look like shit. I feel like shit. How much longer do I have to endure this?**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ The door strains and squeals against the weight of Soul. "Maka! Open the door!" I drag myself to the other cabinet across the room and add it to the barricade. **Fuck, this is heavy. When did I become so weak?** I go back to the sink and open the cupboard.

"Fuck you! I'm sick of being trapped in my own home!" I hear the door hinges almost snap. **He'll be in here any minute… It's time to finish this.** I look around the cupboard and find what I'm looking for. I plug the razor in and turn it on.

"MAKA! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! _Watashi wa anata nashide wa ikite ikemasen! Maka o shite kudasai!_ (I can't live without you! Please Maka!)" **He only speaks like that when he's desperate…**

I hesitated. **Would you really take his life along with your own? Would he really die without me?** _BANG! CRASH!_ The door finally gives with Soul clambering over it. "Drop the razor. _Now._" Like the fucking dog I am, I drop it. "Turn around. Walk to me." **I'm so pathetic. I want to be independent, yet I follow every command that comes out of him.**

Before I could take a step, cold hands wrapped around me and I was pulled against someone's bandaged abdomen. **Asura?! What the hell is he doing here?!**

"Asura! Back the fuck away from her! I'll slit your fucking throat!" We teleported just before Soul could reach us.

* * *

"I like this teleportation thing. Welcome to Hell." I didn't have the strength to struggle or even snap at him. What could have I done anyway? The temperature was somewhat decent, considering there were pits spewing lava everywhere. There was a weird scent in the air, but I guess that's just the smell of Hell. On this red, dry, sinister land, lost souls and demons walked about. There had to be billions of them. They strutted around in barely concealing loincloths. **Filthy monsters!**

"Population: a couple billion lost or tortured souls, few million orcs, harpies, succubi, incubi, empusae; just the typical sex demons walking around. Lucky for you, Satan already has your afternoon booked, so don't worry about the 'filthy monsters' coming and violating you." **Don't tell me he can read my mind too?! Fuck. Just… fuck.**

In the distance, a mighty mountain held a red and black Bowser-style castle. "We're going over there. Aren't you excited to meet Satan in the flesh?!" **I'm totally flipping out about it. Really, I wasn't even expecting to meet the devil when I died!** Asura hoisted me over his shoulder and took off in the direction of the castle. I ended up with a lovely upside-down view of his ass and occasional glances of giant fucking spiders that were… well… fucking.

Asura carried me to the castle, and I didn't utter a word. I was too tired… and hungry…

* * *

After going through a couple a doors, finding more fucking spiders, and eventually saw monster-type hentai videos on the walls, Asura stopped and dropped me in front of the personification of sin.

The sight of him made me gasp and shudder. Standing, Satan was at least seven feet tall and with pink flesh like a human, but he looked anything but that.

He had six legs and arms, two heads, and eight slenderman-like tentacles wiggling from his back. One head had six bottomless black eyes that seemed to look into my soul. The other had six molten red eyes that seemed to undress me and touch me in the darkest of places. "What's up, Lucy?" **(A/N: For those who haven't figured it out, Lucy is feminine for Lucifer.) **Asura said nonchalantly, like he didn't have to worry about the devil blasting him. A deep sigh came from Satan.

"I really hate it when you call me that. If you weren't my best subject, I would've sent you to the pits ages ago. I see you've brought the girl. She's a bit skinnier than described." Satan's voice was seductive and deep enough to make my bones rattle.

"My greatest apologies, _Lucy_. Her companions were trying to protect her from me and it drove her a little crazy." Asura pulled me up to my feet by my hair. I wanted to scream and snap at him, but the mere presence of the devil kept me silent.

A long, gray forked tongue slithered from the devil's lips. "Sometimes I think you _want_ to spend the rest of eternity in the deepest pits of hell. You've done your job, so be gone!" I heard a quiet _hiss_ from Asura as he floated out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"He may be reliable, but he can act like an asshole sometimes." Satan bent towards me and picked me up by my wrists. With a flick of a free hand, my clothes were shredded and discarded onto the floor. As he assessed my body, his heads collided several times before morphing into each other. With three red and three black eyes, Satan looked even more sinister. "Hmm… You look fine. A nice cupsize, definite curves and you're responding well to the incubi scent here." **I am so royally screwed. Literally**

Being touched by the devil terrified the shit out of me, but I was strangely turned on by it. And I don't think all of it was _Junketsu's_ doing. I wanted to howl in terror, but all I could do was mutter senselessly. I felt like my brain was being ripped apart. One side wanting to run like hell, the other wanting to give myself up. The pressure growing between my thighs increased significantly and I could hear the _drip_ of my juices hitting the marble floor. "Don't be scared, Maka. It's not like the damage will be permanent. Physically, at least." He took of his flimsy loincloth, revealing his thick, immeasurable dick that would give me nightmares for weeks. **I think I just wet myself, I'm really turned on, or both.**

Trying to go with my terrified side, I struggled and kicked and finally spoke. "N-no! I don't want to do this! I'm much to skinny and weak! I'll die!" He sheathed his kitchen-knife like claws and opened my legs.

"Dearest Maka, you may be a bit on the skinny side, but you're still healthy enough to have sex, regardless you're going down on a cock bigger than you waist. That's why humans are stretchy!" My eyes roll skywards as I squeezed my thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure. Something about the last half of that sentence really turned me on and really scared the fuck out of me. **Something is seriously wrong with me. Thankfully most of it is just Junkestu… but I don't know how to fix that problem…**

"Besides, I can't let you die yet. I still need you for nine more sessions. You have incredible power, Maka, and I intend to drain you of it in a way that's fun." I glare at him in hopes of intimidating the freak. **Ha! Like I could frighten the devil. Still worth trying though.**

"You know you really should stop glaring. It looks quite odd combined with the look of terror on your face." He pulls me down on his hard cock, gently at first, but with increasing force.

I moan and sob as I was slowly split in half by Satan's massive cock. "It hurts… Pull it out, now!" He only pushes in deeper, laughing as he hits my cervix.

"Oh, but Maka, the fun has barely begun! You're definitely tighter than one of the harpies, and you produce the cutest little moans! Now, let's make you scream!" The devil's grip on my legs grows tighter as he shoves the rest of his cock into my pussy. I squeal as I feel several things break inside of me and see his cock protruding from my abdomen.

Then he moved.

With each thrust I felt like he was stretching my stomach from the inside-out. I let my head loll back and did the sensible thing: I cried. "Waahhh-ahh! I-it hurts so much! Please s-st-stop! Wha-what d-did I e-ever do t-to you?! Ahhh-Waah!" He thrusts in completely and grinds his cock into my pussy.

"It's time I had something new. Why not drain the power of a half-goddess in the most entertaining way? Your screams of agony are absolutely wonderful, Maka!" **A half-goddess? When did I become a half-goddess?!** I couldn't dwell too much on it because he chose that moment to push in exceptionally hard. Tears flow in rivulets down my cheeks and onto the cold floor below. I get dizzy and go limp, suddenly feeling immense drowsiness. He lets go of my arms, letting me fall backward as he continues to fuck me. The blood rushes to my head and once again I'm wide awake and well aware of the devil's pulsing cock. "You're not blacking out on me today! We've only just begun." **Please kill me now.**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"I can't believe Maka almost did that! Where the hell did Asura come from?! Where the fuck did that bastard take her?!" I've been walking in circles in my room pulling my hair out over Maka's disappearance.

Three hours of not knowing where Maka went.

Three hours of not knowing if she's still even alive.

Three hours to let my imagination go crazy and think of the worst scenarios.

I fall to my knees and weep. **I thought I could take care of her. I'm supposed to protect her. This is all my fault! If I wasn't so strict with her, she wouldn't have ended up the way she was. Maka probably hates me and doesn't want to see me.**

_"_**It _is_ your fault, Soul. You should've just let her be." **The little demon sits back in my head and shakes his head.

**Shut up! I don't need you right now or ever for that matter! Rot in Hell!**

**"Speaking of Hell, I believe you're about to get a gift from there. Your reaction to it will be hilarious!" **The demon laughs in my head, pissing me off more.

**What gift? Since when do people get gifts from hell?! You are so full of shit. Why can't I suppress you?** I'm normally able to keep him sleeping unless I get injured or something.

**"You'll figure it out soon enough. By the way, if you want to get back into good graces with your beloved meister, I suggest listening to everything she says, no matter how ridiculous it is."**

**What would you know? Everything I do for her is to protect her… But um… does that mean everything? **Knowing Maka hates me is worse than having her missing. She can make you wish your mother was never born.

**"Yes everything. Now I must be on my way. I'm getting awfully sleepy."** And with that, he vanishes. Crona comes running into the room.

"Soul! Maka's back! She's calling for you!" I push her out of the way and bolt to the bathroom. Sure enough, Maka was there, but she was a wreck.

It was like when Asura raped her, except now she was bleeding more and her stomach looked full and cum was coming out of her. It was too much for me to handle. I slowly backed out of the room and back to Crona. "I'm not cleaning her! I just got over nightmares from last time! It's your turn." She gives me a look of mixed emotions; confusion, anger, and understanding. She leaves my room just as I curl up in the corner and scream. **I can't handle this! I can't protect Maka? Why? Am I too weak?! Am I just a pathetic loser who can't do shit and ends up making things worse in the end? I shouldn't have been so restricting. I should've let her go outside and talk to her friends! But how would have I been able to protect her? Why can't I do anything right?!**

* * *

Time passed by; it could've been minutes or hours. A small hand rests on my shoulder. "Soul… Stop beating yourself up." I turn and grab Maka's hand, seeking comfort from her. **I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything. Why is she so kind when it's my fault she was raped again?**

"It's not your fault, Soul. I shouldn't have let myself get so weak. If I had just listened to you, I would've been able to fight back." Maka pulls me up to face her. She's still deathly pale and skinnier than before, but she's doing her best to cheer me up. Her hair cascades down around her, giving her an angelic appearance. **She looks like a dead angel. A beautiful, dead angel. It makes me sick.**

Maka wraps her arms around me and I collapse against her. "It _is_ my fault, Maka! I said I would protect you! Why can't I do that right? Why do I have myself so much right now?!" She runs a hand through my hair, pulling me even closer.

"Shh… Just take a deep breath. Stop blaming yourself so much. I know what could make you feel better about yourself though…"

"Nothing could make me feel better." Some of Maka's hair falls on me as she shakes her head.

"Nonsense! I have a plan, and in the end, you'll have your revenge." **Oh no. I think this is what the demon was talking about.**

"How?"

"Well, I could tell Asura we surrender. I suggest that you and him meet up at the bar to negotiate stuff. We play along for a while, and when the time comes, we attack him. Then we can torture him and make him pay. That good?" **Like hell it is! Of all things to think of, that has to be the most stupid and dangerous idea yet!**

I swallow my anger and mutter, "Yes. I think that's a great idea." I feel Maka grin.

"Great. I'll tell Asura. This weekend would be the best time. Crona will be home as a safety precaution." **This plan is going to go downhill really fast. Guess I don't have much of a choice but to say yes.**

* * *

**The next 3 chapters are FUCKED UP.**

**Please review/fav/follow!**

**P.S. I'm trying to post the first chapter of Music and Sex, but I have no idea how to get rid of the lines. They're in places I don't want them in and it's annoying me. Someone care to help?**


	5. Foursome is Nigh

**All right, welcome to chapter five of Through The Forest! This has to be one of the most fucked up chapters yet!**

**Chapters 5-8 is just one scene cut up into four pieces. **

**WARNING: The next four chapters is just sex. Lots and lots of sex. You have been warned.**

**Crona X Maka and Crona X Soul.**

* * *

**Saturday: Chupra Cabra's Bar **

**11:30 P.M**

**Asura's POV**

"We should really screw with her! Just think about it; all she ever does is tease you and then complain about how annoying you are whenever you try to make a move!" I never thought convincing Soul into fucking Maka would be such a task. The demon inside him is really taking his time to control Soul's body. I pass him another beer. **The more intoxicated he is, the better. If this goes according to plan, I'll have Maka and Crona as my sex slaves.**

"Hmmm… I don't know. I mean, I would love to make Maka beg for me, but she's a lot stronger than she was when you fought 5 years ago." **Still not drunk yet… This man is immune to alcohol.**

I've been intoxicating and brainwashing Soul for an hour and a half and I've barely swayed him. "Come on! Are you okay with letting her go unpunished? She did say we would _all_ go to the bar to talk, but she ditched us. Besides, don't you want to know how soft her breasts are? Or how hot she is when she's wet? Don't you want to know how rough messy sex with feels like with her?" Something flickered in his eyes and I knew the demon took over. He tosses me his keys.

"Alright. You're driving, and I get first dibs." He places a 20 on the table and we leave.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

**12:30 A.M.**

"That's really cute! You should wear that to school when everything is over." Crona giggles nervously and twirls in my black and pink knee-high dress. The bottom is shrouded in little diamonds that make the room shine like a kaleidoscope.

After Soul left, I felt better. His stares make me nervous sometimes…

"You'll really let me wear this? You're so awesome, Maka!" I watch as she does a little cartwheel around the room.

Over the past five years, she's improved a lot. She's more talkative, she smiles more, and behaves a little bolder. I like the unpredictability.

She takes off the dress and places it on the dresser. Crona moves with lightning speed and tackles me. "Crona? What are you-" She subtly squeezes my boobs and gazes at me with eyes full of mirth.

"So… You never told me how it felt to get raped by a forest." I gasp and try to push her off. **I don't remember telling her that part!** I already said it once to Soul, and it was too embarrassing to say it again.

"Crona! When did I- Why did I- What did I-" My cheeks turn bright pink and I stutter like an idiot.

"Soul told me. I'm a little curious about the _Junketsu_ thing. That bitch (Medusa) infused me with it, but I never knew it was demonic. What an ironic name it has! Now that we have privacy, I want to know _everything!"_ **Remind me to kick Soul in the face the next time I see him.**

I cover my face and squeal. "No Crona! I'm not telling you any of _that_!" Crona pushes back and pins me, grinding her knee into my sensitive area. I let out a little gasp and squirm.

"I'm not letting you go until you confess." She gives me a sly smile and brings her face closer to mine. "Did you like it? How did it feel when the vines broke your hymen? Did they make you cum? 'Fess up Maka." I divert my eyes from the slowly blooming lust on her face. Her tongue darts out to lick my lips.

**Oh my God! I'm flushed and hot and needy and I'm not going to tell her anything and I don't know how far she's going to go with this. I'm not sure I'm going to stop her. **"I'm not saying anything! Do what you will, Crona; you won't hear a damn thing from me! _Nnnmm… Crona…"_ She bites my neck and her hand moves lower, slowly peeling off my gown…

_Creak! Bang!_ The front door opens and slams shut. Footsteps can be heard moving towards my door. "Ah, fuck! Soul's going to ruin all my fun!" Crona growls disappointedly, grinding her cock into my pussy.

After so many sleepovers/ truth or dares, I know Crona has the anatomical structure of both genders. But knowing and seeing are _completely_ different from feeling both the hardness of her cock and the sticky juices of her cunt. (I describe Crona as female because she's more feminine than anything.)

I explode into a short orgasm, moaning her name and spasming. As I recover, I'm vaguely aware of the bedroom door opening.

* * *

**Crona's POV**

"Huh… Guess you started the fun without us. Still, Soul gets to have her first." I whip my head around to stare daggers into Asura and Soul.

"Back off. I found her first." I snarl. Soul's eyes glowed blood red as he flashes me his murderous grin.

"Actually, I found her first, so back off. Or maybe I can fuck you first? I've never had sex with a virgin before." He took one step and was suddenly in front of me. **Is it that obvious that I've never had sex?** All of my ferocity dissolves.

"Umm…" I whimper in shock. "N-no! Get lost, you freak of nature!" Asura has taken the time to grab Maka and drag her out of the room.

"Me? A freak of nature? That's probably the most ironic statement you'll ever make." Soul pins my right leg with his knee and slips his hand into my boxers.

Three minutes later, I was strung up on the bed and Soul was on top of me, sucking my cock and fingering my pussy. I struggle against my bonds as I felt myself coiling up tighter and tighter.  
Ah… Ahh! Nnyyaaa! I'm cumming!" I scream and release into Soul's mouth and convulse around his fingers. My vision's turned into the starry night sky and I can feel is intense, beautiful pleasure. **I never thought an orgasm would feel like this I want more! I _need_ more!**

As I came down from my high, I felt Soul untie me and flip me over. "Hands and knees, Crona. The real fun hasn't even begun!" My limbs tremble and it's almost impossible to follow his command. Soul grabs my hips and in one swift motion, buries himself into me. I cry out in pain as he tears into my hymen. "You… are… so… tight!" **Oh my God! It's hurts, it hurts, it hurts! It feels so damn amazing and it hurts like hell!**

"Oh, Soul! Harder! Faster! Grind your massive cock into my pussy! Make me cum again! Ahhh!" I can hear the squish as he pushes his entire length into me, stretching and breaking me apart.

Then he moves.

"Ah! Ohhh…" My entire body is on fire! Soul pulls me upright on his cock, still moving deeper and deeper and I feel something break. **This feels fucking amazing! I know I should probably feel nothing but pain, but this is sweet bliss!**

His grip on my hips grow stronger, to the point where his nails dig and leave red marks on my skin. I couldn't keep myself from screaming his name over and over like it was the only thing I knew. At this moment, it is the only thing I know. "Soul! Soul! Soul! Soul! Ahhh! Oh my…! SOUL! YES! FUCK ME HARDER!" He discreetly removes one of his hands and I feel the sharp sting and warm liquid of my blood for an instant before it clots. He wraps his hand around my cock and squeezes hard. That's when I climax and arch my back. It's so intense, I can't even scream. I can only feel him grinding and pushing and slamming my cervix.

Then he slows down.

Now I can feel every inch of Soul's massive, pulsing cock splitting me open over and over again as I contract and spasm around him. He interlocks his legs with mine to keep me steady as he removes his other hand. His hands trails my body, lingering over my nipples for a moment before cupping my chin. He tilts it upwards, leaving my flushed skin exposed. He takes his precious time to bite and suck on my skin, making me bleed. "Do you like how my dick rams your pussy over and over? Do you enjoy screaming my name as I move deeper into you?" He murmurs into my neck. Soft kisses start from my collarbone, moving up to my neck. He lets go of my chin to grab my hair.

"Ahh… Mmm… Soul…" My throat is raw from screaming and my voice is barely above a whisper. He pulls me into a tender but fevered kiss. His movements become less violent and more compassionate. One of his hands move to grab both of mine and holds them still. His other hand moves back to my hips. Then he stops moving, his cock buried up to the hilt. A long, low growl escapes Soul as warm, thick liquid spills into me. I moan his name again as I find my release, cumming all over my tits and squirting on his dick. **Why does sex feel so amazing?! When does round two start?**

* * *

**Yeah, it's really fucked up. And that's only the beginning! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and favs/follows! Really makes me feel awesome! I should have the next chapter up by next Friday.**


	6. Foursome is Nigh Pt 2

**To anyone's that's noticed, I keep changing the category of this story. That's because I didn't really know how this was going to end yet. Now I do and I've decided to end this with Romance/ Tragedy.**

**WARNING: You already know: Extreme graphic sex. Seriously, there's sex and/or rape in every chapter. If you don't like it, don't even bother reading this story.**

**Maka X Asura. Let the raping begin!**

* * *

**Asura's POV**

"Sounds like Soul and Crona are having a shitload of fun." Bed creaking and screams emanated from Maka's door. Maka is sitting across from me in an orgasmic daze.

"Asura… Stop…" I've been drilling Maka in her ass and pussy nonstop for about 30 minutes. Her screams of pain have been reduced to whispers and whimpers. Whenever I stop though, she only moans and begs me not to stop.

"You should really stop fighting your body. It'll drive you insane. Just… give… in… for once!" I punctuate each word with an especially hard thrust. **She's so warm and wet. I just want her to say she loves my dick.**

"I'll never give in, you evil bastard! Let me go…" I force one of my tentacles into her mouth.

"I believe you gave in twenty minutes ago after I disabled your scythe powers. Bite me and you'll regret the day you met me." Acting stubborn, or stupid, she bites my tentacle hard. "You bitch! Now I'm going to give you a reason to beg me to stop!" **She's so damn lucky that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would! It's time she's really drilled!** I completely pull out of Maka and grab and tie her hands together. I pry her legs wide apart. Her eyes are filled with utter terror and an undertone of… curiosity. "Don't worry; this will only hurt like hell!" I make more tentacles appear out of my body. I let them combine and get bigger and thicker. Maka starts to struggle and scream again as the one in front of her becomes 5 inches thick.

"No! Asura, stop! That thing won't fit in me! Please, Asura! I'm sorry for biting you! Just let me go!" The tentacle in front her is still growing. Seven, eight, nine inches thick. The one rubbing against her ass has become six inches thick, while the one closest to her mouth is four inches.

"Now, this is when the real fun begins!" I start with her mouth, punching her in the stomach to get it open. "Suck my cock, Maka. Maybe I'll change my mind and not drill your pussy." **Like I would miss a chance to do something like this!** She tentatively licks the slit on my tentacle. Then sucks on it. My tentacle twitches in her mouth and her fear turns into morbid lust and curiosity. I slowly move inside of her mouth, savoring the way her tongue rubs and licks my cock like a popsicle. "That wasn't so bad, was it? It gets even better, Maka!" The tentacle in front of her slides down to her pussy and pushes inward. I grab her legs and hold them far apart.

"_Mmm! Mmmnn!"_ Two green orbs of lust and hatred watch me as I try to penetrate her.

"Don't like the idea of me breaking your hymen again? Maybe you shouldn't have been such a cunt and bit me!" The tentacle begins to twist and churn, pushing harder and moving faster until it becomes drill-like.

"_Mmm! Mmnn!_" Maka's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she struggles to escape the inevitable. I groan in effort as I penetrate her tight pussy. She squeezes her eyes shut and freezes.

"Heh heh heh… I can do this all day, Maka. Taking you through that forest was worth my time after all." She opens her eyes again as little tears fall down her cheeks and she goes limp. I frown. "You're weak, Maka. I haven't even started with your ass yet." With that, I force her down on all fours and spread her buttcheeks apart. She turns her head to look at me.

"No, don't… Asura, you bastard!" It really sounds like, "Please fuck me!" **Maka has a very strong will… she's almost strong enough to fight ****_Junketsu_****… but not strong enough.** I start slow, gently probing and pushing at her ass. **She's so tight!** She moans needliy as I tear open her ass, completely filling her. I pull out the tentacle in her pussy and force it into her mouth while I use my cock to fuck her. I create two tiny tentacles and penetrate her clit.

"Just like in the forest, Maka. I still remember how you begged for more sex with a mouth full of tentacles. I'll make you scream even more this time. I thrust into her hard and grab her hair to pull it backwards. Maka's back is now pressed hard against my chest as I slam into her ruthlessly. I let the tentacles biding her hands loosen and she takes the chance to wrap her arms around my neck. I grab her hips and pull her deeper onto my cock until I'm grinding her cervix. **I wonder if I can break it…**

I wrap Maka's hair around my hand once and pull hard. She yelps in shock as she roughly thrown against me again. I dig my nails into her hips as I thrust harder. Her moans of pleasure become moans of pain. "Asuraa! What the fuck are you doing?! Don't do it! AASSUURRA!" She climaxes suddenly, forcing me to stop inside her. I make the tentacle drill churn faster, prolonging her orgasm. I feel something break inside of her and she freezes. I drill her harder, savoring the feel of the gushing blood from her now open cervix. I watch a lone tear trail down her cheek and I nip at her neck.

"Suck it up, Maka. You know I could've done a hell of a lot worse. Now where are those pretty moans you were making? I may do something else if I don't hear anything soon…" Automatically, she starts moaning. But they're different from before. Maka's moans are now full of pain, hate, and lust. Her pussy tightens once more and I can feel myself being squeezed to an orgasm. I hit the entrance of her womb over and over again as the tentacle in her mouth and ass move faster and harder. Maka's moaning goes up an octave when I grab her tits and squeeze really hard. "I'm cumming ,Maka!" I arch my back as I release my load inside her body. Her eyes goes up into crescent moons and her delicate pussy chokes my cock as I big grin forms on her face.

"Yess! _Assuurraa!"_ Maka shudders when I pull out with a wet squelch and cum on her chest as well. Then I let her drop to the floor. I smirk at her twitching body before picking her up. We go to the bathroom, clean up and return to the door. The screams have stopped.

Soul opens the door with a daze Crona in hand. He tosses her out and she lands in my lap. She's dripping cum and her eyes are turned skywards. Soul proceeds to unceremoniously drag Maka into her room and slam the door shut. **Jeez, not even going to speak a word to me? He could've atleast said something about Crona's condition so I'll know how far I can push her. Oh well, guess I'll have to figure that out for myself.**

* * *

**Don't forget to review/ fav!**


	7. Foursome is Nigh Pt 3

**Now that I'm done writing this fanfic, I think I may update every 7 days instead of 8.**

**WARNING: Do I really have to do this warning? There's sex. Lots and lots of sex! There's going to be sex until the last chapter!**

**Bold + " "= _Junketsu_**

**Soul X Maka and Crona X Asura**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

After being dragged to my room by my hair, I was forced to my knees. "Suck me." I gladly open my mouth to accept him. **Soul is really big… much bigger than Asura. **I put one hand on his hip and the other around his throbbing cock. I suck and lick his head while my hand squeezes and strokes where my mouth can't reach. Soul places a hand on the bed to steady himself and puts the other gently on my head. He thrusts into my mouth, dribbling a little pre-cum. "_Yess_, Maka! Suck my cock like a good girl." Then he gasped, and with one sharp thrust, he spilled his seed down my throat. **Mmm… He tastes salty… very salty… but with a smidge a sweetness. I like it.** I suck him dry. "Get on the bed, Maka. I wanna return the favor." I crawl on the bed and lie on my back. Soul gets on his hands and knees, trapping me beneath him. He takes a moment and lets his eyes wander my body. I divert my eyes from his face, blushing. I'm used to other guys staring at me when I walk down the street, but when Soul looks at me, it feels like I'm being fucked by his eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Maka. I tell you this every day, yet you still do stupid things like this," his hands trail over my still too-flat stomach, "this", they hover over the scars on my arms and thighs, "and worst of all, this" Soul's hands gently push back my hair, revealing my head. He kisses my nose softly. "You know, every time you do stupid stuff, I can feel your self-hatred and sorrow. I know what you think about yourself. What will it take for you to believe you are the most beautiful person that's walked this earth?" He feather-like kisses reach my mouth and he pulls me into a soothing embrace. This is a complete change from Asura's callousness, and it makes me feel good.

His hands run up and down my hips. **Oh, Soul, I want you to love me. I _need_ you to love in a way you've loved no one else.** His hands find my breasts and he squeezes them.

He runs his nose up and down my neck and murmurs, "Whatever you want, I'll do it, Maka." His mouth moves lower, pausing to suck on my breasts. "I really like how your tits have grown over the past five years. I could play with these all night." I tug at his hair.

"You _can_ play with them all night… my body is yours." He kisses his way down to my nether regions and licks my nub.

"And mine, yours." He holds my hips steady as he licks my slit. "You taste divine!" I moan and squirm while Soul probes and tortures me pussy with his thick tongue. He takes his time, weary of his sharp teeth.

"_Ahh! Soul! Give me more! Make me cum!_" The words were out of my mouth before I knew it. His grip on my hips grows tighter.

"As you wish, Maka." His tongue slowly circles my clit, hitting all of my most sensitive nerves. I moan and kick and pull at Soul's hair while he does his damnedest to keep me still.

"_Soul! Soul! SOUL! I'm cumming!"_ I arch my back and buck my hips as my insides tighten and juices flow out of me. Soul drinks it eagerly before reaching up to kiss me, letting me taste my own fluids. **I really do taste like strawberries! It's even better mixed in with his own taste of vanilla…**

Soul sits up and pulls me onto his cock. He moves with deliberate slowness and I can feel him split me open and push through my recently reformed hymen. He notices my hair ties on the dresser and grabs it. "Hands in front, crossed together." He ties my hands, keeping me from touching his delectable body. He places one hand on my hip to steady me. His other hand moves upward to cup my breasts. "Your boobs fit perfectly in my hand, _I love it!_ Are you ready, Maka?" I take a moment to savor the warmth and kindness flowing into me from him. I breathe in Soul's heady scent of sex, sweat, and cinnamon. **Yes… this is where home is; wrapped up in Soul's loving embrace and his cock buried so deep inside me.** **Stop! Why am I thinking this?! It must be that damned _Junketsu_! But I do enjoy being in Soul's arms… and I am enjoying having Soul so deep in me… Still… this is reckless! **Another voice comes unbidden in my head.

**"No, it's not! How is this fucking reckless?!"** The voice was so sweet and seductive; it made me want to just give in to whatever it said. It took all of my willpower to fight back. **Soul's not using protection! What if I get pregnant? **

**"Unless it is your true desire, I will prevent any chance of pregnancy."**

**What if Soul hurts me? He's in really deep and I know he can go deeper.**

**"Soul would never intentionally hurt you. Besides I turn all pain into pleasure. So shut up and go to sleep! Or you can stay awake, and let me do my magic."**

**Damn you _Junketsu! _What exactly is your fucking objective?**

**"Stay calm and sit through all of this, and I will tell you in the morning. No negotiating!"** Soul shifts inside me.

"What's wrong, Maka? You just had a little disturbance in your soul wavelengths." I tilt my head upwards and kiss him.

"Nothing, Soul. Just a random thought. Can you move now?" He starts his passionate thrusting inside me.

"I'm not stupid, love. Our connection is strong enough where if I pay attention, I can hear your thoughts. I felt your fear and confusion for a moment." I moan as Soul moves faster, moving a little deeper with each thrust.

"I just had a thought that I might get pregnant. Then I remembered _Junkestsu_ would protect me." **At least I'm not completely lying. That makes me feel a little better.** He grins.

"Not ready for little Makas and Souls running around the house eh? Good; I'm not either. Are you sure _Junketsu_ is that effective?" I tilt my head back, letting Soul lick and suck my neck.

"Yes. It's supposed to make the egg dissolve." I have no idea where that came from. Most likely from _Junketsu_.

Unfortunately, that was not the right thing to say because Soul instantly freezes. "Does that mean…?" I start to move on him, desperate for friction.

"No! I won't start bleeding everywhere when you cum. The egg just disappears. Never to be found. Please, keep moving, Soul." He happily obliges, moving slowly, savoring me.

Soul has been making love to me for almost an hour. He pulls me into a kiss, his tongue interlocking with mine. He stops, buried up to the hilt. He makes an animalistic growl as he pours hot cum into my womb. I let my head loll back and sigh. "Soul, that felt… amazing. Let's do it again!"

* * *

**Meanwhile: Outside Maka's Door**

**Crona's POV**

It's so much!

Never have I felt so much pain.

Never have I felt so much pleasure.

Never have I thought so much cum would be pour into me at once.

While Maka and Soul were savoring sex, I had a twelve-inch thick tentacle drill in my ass.

While Soul was whispering dirty sweet things to Maka, I had a six-inch wide tentacle force its way down my throat.

While Maka was proclaiming her love to Soul, I had a tentacle twice the size of my waist tear apart my pussy. I didn't know how to fucking deal with what I felt, so I did what any girl would do; I screamed and cried. I screamed when four tentacles found their way up my clit, and I sobbed when Asura squeezed my dick until it was red. Red and throbbing; like the rest of my body.

Why did he do all of this? Because he can.

Because he wanted to see my black blood spill.

Because when Soul threw me out and left me to fend for myself, I only asked where he was, not bothering to pay attention to the man that can kill me in a heartbeat. When Soul came in Maka, she was probably only thinking about lovey-dovey stuff and how gentle he was. When Asura came inside me, my only thoughts were: **I don't even think _Junketsu_ could stop me from getting pregnant.**

There was so much, I couldn't swallow all of it, so a lot of the thick, gooey mess went down my chest. There was so much, almost all of it came out my ass, flowing out by the fucking gallon. There was so fucking much, I think there's cum in my ovaries.

Asura held me upside down in an attempt to keep the cum in, but even then, it flowed out, leaving a sticky white mess where our hips connected. When he pulled out, more of it pour out of my pussy, blood mixed in it. And a lot of that blood probably isn't even from Asura breaking my new hymen. It was from him tearing up and destroying me. I don't even know how long it'll take for _Junketsu_ to heal me. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes? Either way, the healing time would be too short; I'll be a tight virgin by the time we clean up and go into Maka's room. And if Asura intends on fucking me in there like he did in this hallway, let's just say, _Junketsu_ healing powers or not, I may not walk for a few days. Even with this on my mind, I follow Asura like a horny teen.

"Come, Crona; Aren't you excited for the final round?" **Like hell I am!** Mouth still too sore to speak, I curse him out in my mind while I follow him to the bathroom. **This has to be some kind of spell! Ragnarok is supposed to come out at my call or when I'm in danger, but he's been completely silent! Asura is doing something unbelievably fucked up here… But he's the God of Madness! When isn't he doing something fucked up? He's damaged me so much, even _Junketsu_ in me is saying: "Stop! Stop! Have mercy on me! No more sex!" This will be one hell of a mess to deal with and clean up in the morning.**

* * *

**It would make me happy if you guys favorited/followed/review my story. **

**Thank you to everyone that's been supporting me!**

**Four more chapters to go... I want you guys to tell me how you think it will end!**


	8. Why Is This Happening?

**This is the final scene of 'Foursome is Nigh'! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of sex, sex, sex, and even more sex. You have been warned.**

**Asura x Maka x Crona x Soul**

**Bold + ""= _Junketsu_**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"Lie down on your stomach, Maka; The best has yet to come!" **Why in the hell did I listen to that demon? This is why I'm the decision maker, not Maka!** I knew me and Maka fell into a trap the moment my demon woke up and took control of my body. He was the one who agreed to jump Maka. Little demon was the one to fuck Crona like that. But he wasn't the one making Maka scream… mostly. The demon just sat in the darkest recesses of my mind and watched me like a creep. Now though, he's taken over my body again and was talking about the 'finale'.

**"Asura and Crona are just cleaning up now. They'll be here in about 30 seconds." **Damn that Asura! When Little Demon lets me go and falls asleep, I'm going to make Asura wish he stayed in hell. **"No violent thoughts about Asura, or anyone for that matter. Even in her sex-crazed daze, Maka's still aware and she'll sense the disturbance in your wavelength. If you haven't noticed, _Junketsu_ is about to run out of its magic for the night."**

**You fucking piss me off. One day, I'll push you out of my body and drown you in a pit of lava.**

**"Sure you will."**

"Soul, do I really need to be blindfolded?" Maka lay eagle-spread on the bed. Her eyes were covered by a simple scarf. The demon growls at her.

"Yes you do. Keep asking unnecessary questions and I'll gag you as well." **How dare you speak to her like that! Why don't you just-**

In my mind, the demon has me in a chokehold. **"Oh, I could get used to this! You want to know why suddenly you can't do shit to keep me suppressed? Well, thanks to the Kishin's demonic waves of madness, I have more strength than I could ever imagine having! You know, I think I'll just suspend you like this; able to see, hear, touch, taste, and smell everything, but unable to control what you're doing! Besides aren't I doing what _you_ said you would do? About an hour ago, if you forgot, you said word for word: 'Whatever you need, I'll do it, Maka.' I also know you can hear her thought, and I know she's thinking up some _very_ naughty things about you and Crona. So now the chance has presented itself, why don't we fulfill her dreams of wild sex? Only difference is Asura's involved. Now keep your mouth shut, stop struggling, and even out your wavelength. They've just entered the room.**

I look up as Asura and Crona stride into the room. Crona looks like she's been put through the blender. I can't even see how she could possibly be standing. Maka's head rises and she's sniffs the air. She rolls off the bed and crawled/stumbled to Crona. "Come suck me like a good girl Maka." Crona murmured. She put her hands on Crona's legs, moving higher until they rested on her hard cock. She opens her mouth and begins to suck on it. I walk up to Maka, lift her hips and pull her down on mine. Asura approaches Crona from behind and I hear her gasp as he penetrated her pussy. I had an undeniable urge to deck him in the face. ***Sigh* Just ignore the bastard and think about something nice… like Maka.** That was fairly easy, considering I was 10 inches deep in her and she was already tightening on my cock.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

When Crona and Asura walked into the room, my only thought was to tell her to wake the fuck up and immobilize Asura, but my throat was hoarse and my body was exhausted from all the sex.

I heard the smile in her voice as she summoned me to suck her off. My aching body moved on autopilot towards her. It took a moment to find Crona though, since I was blind. I really didn't see the reason for the blindfold until Soul entered me again. It felt like an explosion going off in my nether regions. I guess my body was making up for a lost sense.

Now I'm in between her and Soul and I'm already about to cum. My moans grow louder, mixing in with Crona's heavy breathing and the slapping of skin against skin. Suddenly, Soul pulls out. "Flip her over, Crona." She pulls out as well and the flip me upside down. They push back into me with such a force that I climax instantly. My moans go up an octave as Soul still forces himself in and out of me. In this positon, he's constantly hitting my g-spot. He reaches down to rub my clit and I tighten more around him. Crona grabs my ponytail and force her cock deeper down my throat. **They're getting bigger! It feels so good like this! I don't think I can hold out much longer!** I let my tongue swirl around the tip of Crona's dick and I hear her gasp. Her movements become jerky and she begins to pulse inside me. I can feel Soul getting bigger and hotter in my pussy as well. Crona moaned and Soul grunted as they buried themselves to the hilt and released. I almost blackout from the intensity of my prolonged orgasm. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I felt my womb filled with semen once again. **Ahh… There's so much of it… I don't even know how many times someone has come inside me. And I still want more…**

My body was beyond its breaking point and my mind was murky and amnesic, but something was nagging at my mind. Something about Satan and a rape forest… And Asura being alive…

It was like a fog was lifted. I remembered Asura was the reason I was raped by the devil and a bunch of vines. He is the reason me, Soul, and Crona were doing this. I want to kill him. He's less than half a foot away from me. I wanted to scream and tell Soul and Crona to snap out of it. Instead, I got on my knees and wrap my hands around Asura's cock while Crona entered me from behind. I heard her yelp as Soul sheathes himself in her. **I can't believe this is really happening… when the hell did I agree to this?!** I felt another being enter my mind.

**"You didn't. Don't you remember when you came up with that 'brilliant' idea of tricking Asura into thinking we were on his side? When you came to your sense a while ago, you said you would go with what I said until this was over. Then I would tell you everything. Don't tell me you've forgotten already, Maka?" **Damn it… What was I thinking when I did that? Oh right; I was fucking. Who could ever think straight when they're fucking?

**"Oh, and by the way, I lied about telling you secrets. I'm just the broken piece of a sex god. I was destroyed and put into those vines _ages_ before you walked into the forest. In my broken form, my only thought is to fuck. I couldn't care less about the outside world!" **It laughed inside me, making my clit quiver.

**You little bitch! I'm going to-**

I almost gag as Asura's cock tickles the back of my throat before going down it. Crona reaches down and rubs my nub. I stiffen and try to close my legs on her. **No… no! I shouldn't be doing this! It's not right!**

**"Shut up Maka! Surrender! Interrupting this will do you no good!"** I fought back against _Junketsu_, and I could feel it weaken. Crona dug her nails into my hips and ground her cock deep into me. I gasped as I lost fighting momentum and _Junketsu_ overruled.

Defeated, I close my eyes as my mouth envelopes Asura's cock again, bobbing back and forth, flicking the tip with my tongue; it tastes really salty. I hate it. I hear Crona moan as Soul picks up the pace, causing her to move faster inside me. She applies pressure as she thumbs my clit, bringing me closer to another orgasm. I feel Asura begin to pulse and grow, dribbling a little pre-cum as he forces his entire cock down my throat. I grunt in pain as Crona completely buries herself in my as well. With a moan and a gasp, they both spill their seed into me. I feel _Junketsu _get weaker from this, and I gain control of my mouth. Before I chomp on Asura's dick, a sharp pain hit my sides, causing tears to well in my eyes.

**"Don't you dare, Maka! Swallow every last drop, or the pain will increase tenfold!"** Against my own volition, I drink all of Asura's disgustingly salty cum. Crona flicked my nub and I came, moaning as I milked her dick. I lay suspended for a moment before their dicks soften and I collapse on the wet floor with a splash _Junketsu_ deserts me and the soreness it was holding back hits me hard. Unable to move, I lie in the puddle of cum and fall asleep.

* * *

**Did I already say the ending is near? Well it is! Just three more chapters after this and I'm currently working on a sequel. **

**For the love of all things unholy, PLEASE review, fav, follow me and/or my story! **

**Everytime someone reads my fanfic and doesn't review, The third season of Spice and Wolf will be pushed back a year.**


	9. Waking Up

**Hey everyone, it's Fiolee! Welcome to the ninth chapter of Through The Forest!**

**If, for some reason, you've decided to skip the other chapters and read this one, let me get you up to speed. **

**As the summary says, Asura has come back to life. The first thing he does is find Maka, blah, blah, blah, lots of rape, tentacle, shemale, and other types of wonderful, hardcore hentai!**

**You may think that after the last scene, there couldn't be more sex right? Well, you're wrong! *reads over the chapter one last time* Oh wait... maybe this chapter is sex free after all!**

**WARNING: I guess one could consider some parts of this as sex; I don't. So I'll just stick with suggestive themes or whatever. **

**Because this chapter is so short, I put a bonus at the end. It's an easy 'How To Become Awesome' guide! Follow the four simple steps and everyone will love you! (At least your perverted friends will)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crona's POV**

I awake, not sure of where I was. On my left side, there's something squishy and warm. On my right, there's something cold and wet. The different extremes of temperature makes me open my eyes. Once I got hold of my surroundings, I almost screamed.

**Oh. My. God! What the fuck did I do last night?! What the fuck did _we_ do last night?! Why is Asura here?! Oh my God! **Maka twitches under my hands and mumbles something about cupcakes. I sit up and look around, barely able to take it in. My breathing quickens and my heart feels like it's going to pop. **No… Did we…? Did I…? No, no, no, no, no! This is not good at all! Why did it happen? What exactly did I do? Does this mean…? **I take a deep breath to stop myself from hyperventilating. I look down deep within and call on my friend.

**Ragnarok! Where are you?** Nothing; Just a gaping void where he was supposed to be. **Raggie? Raggie-ru? Ragnarok, please! You can't be gone! No, no no! This is horrible!** I swallow down my tears, too afraid to wake everyone else up. **What am I going to do?! I don't… I don't know how to deal with this! I can't live without my best friend!**

About a year before I met Maka, Medusa got into an accident. Trying to protect herself, she overdid it on magic energy. I took care of her for a few days. While she was bedridden, she mumbled all sorts of crazy shit. Things about me and Ragnarok becoming friends, the Kishin awakening and being destroyed. What intrigued me most was what she said about me something about me losing myself with the powerful three that will change my life for the good and bad. One would be mad, one innocent but not, and the third will be gentle, but dangerous. She said I will take the blood of the somewhat innocent and Ragnarok would be purged from my body. I labeled it as BS because she was delirious and ill. But when some of the things she said started becoming true, I decided maybe she wasn't spewing complete shit while she was sick.

I rolled away from the sticky white puddle in disgust. **Ew. I didn't think there would be so much of it…**I shudder, remembering some of that mess belonged to me. **Of all the people she could've tortured, I had to be her test monkey for everything! She made me into this hermaphroditic freak of nature!**

An idea hits me: While Asura is weak and vulnerable, I should attack! I can tie him up and torture him; make him pay for what he's done.

I grunt in pain as I struggle to get up. My body was slippery and it was hard to grab purchase on the slick floor. I padded to the bathroom to wash my face. I turn to see the trail I had left. **Great. More stuff we'll have to clean up later. **Judging by the sounds of murmuring and movement, Maka was going to wake up soon. I tiptoe back into the room. Soul was splayed beneath the window. Asura was on top of him. I walked to Maka, trying to not make any noise in the little pool. I reach for her shoulder. "Wake up, Maka; we have work to do." In my condition, I was too weak to lift Asura and tie him up, but surely Maka and I could work together to end this once and for all!

Her eyes opened. At first she seem alarmed, like she just woke up from a nightmare, but she mellowed out once her eyes focused on me. "Crona? What are you-" She stopped when I pointed to Asura. She gasped, eyes widening as she remembered what happened last night. I put a finger up to my mouth.

"Hush. I need your help to restrain him." She nodded and got up. She looked like she rolled over several times in the puddle of cum. Her hair was matted with it and her nose dripped a little.

Maka opened her mouth to reveal sharp teeth. That's a skill she's recently learned; retracting normal teeth and bringing forth scythe teeth. It's takes a lot of concentration for her to pull it off; I'm surprised she was able to do it now.

We padded towards Asura and Soul. I grabbed Asura's feet and Maka took his hands. Very, very slowly, we pulled him off of Soul. There was a wet sucking sound and Soul twitched and moaned. I shudder thinking about what they did after we passed out. **We're going to make this bandage-wearing bastard pay!**

We lay him down, inches from Maka's bed. Asura grunted and muttered something about her. "…fuck you… Maka… die…" He grinned and rolled over. I motion for Maka to get something strong to tie him up. She left the room and minutes later, she returned with a bundle of cable cords. **I think we can pull this off!**

I must've jinxed it. As Maka tiptoed back over, she landed on a creaky floorboard. The sound echoed through the room like a gunshot. For a few minutes, we stood stock-still; Asura made no move. I held in my sigh of relief, motioning for Maka to move again. When she was about a foot away, I signaled her to hand me some of the cords.

That's when Asura eyes flew open.

* * *

**So sorry it's so short! I'm planning on posting the next chapter on Wednesday.**

**I actually cut this from the original chapter because I needed some sort of a cliffhanger. I'm pretty sure you guys know what's going to happen now.**

**Here are the three steps to becoming awesome:**

**1\. Read Through The Forest by Fioleeforevs**

**2\. Favorite/ Follow Fiolee and/or the story**

**3\. Leave a comment below!**

**4\. Share it with your perverted friends!**

**Thanks for all of the support everyone!**


	10. Bad Way to Die

**Welcome to chapter 10 of Through The Forest! With one more chapter to go, this one is really short, so once again I'm sorry! The last chapter should be up by Sunday.**

**WARNING: Sex, sex, sex. The beginnings of a gory tentacle rape. You have been warned!**

* * *

**Crona's POV**

Asura had us up in the air and restrained in seconds. Maka and I screamed, awakening Soul. As he clambered to his feet, Asura captured him as well. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to get captured and killed by the likes of YOU?!" He bellowed, "You underestimate the GOD OF MADNESS!" His eyes glowed red with rage. "Now, it is _you_ who shall die a terrible death!"

With that, tentacles appeared from his body; hundreds of them, maybe thousands. They were all converging and expanding. We screamed and struggled, terrified of knowing of what was going to happen. **I did not oppose my mother, suppress Ragnarok, and go against the Kishin just to be fucked to death!** I was forced to watch as Asura's dick became erect. But it's bigger than what it was last night. His dick looked at least 20 inches long and 10 inches wide. And he was going for Maka. He grabbed her and turned her away from him so she was facing me and Soul. We watched as the tentacles released her legs and Asura grabbed them. He dug his fingernails in especially hard, making her hips bleed and bruise. He teased her with the tip of the monstrosity and she sobbed.

"You have no idea how much I _love Junketsu_!" He laughed, "Having a stretched out pussy would do no good for what I'm about to do to you!" He split Maka's legs open and I could hear her joints popping. Four little tentacles appeared and entered Maka. They slowly opened up her pussy. "Now, this is when the real fun begins!" With one hard thrust, Asura penetrated Maka's pussy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to foam at the mouth. "I'm barely inside you, Maka! If your vagina is elastic enough to take in my cock, surely it was meant to be!" She stayed silent except for the occasional gurgle as Asura meticulously pushed his cock through her. When he got to a certain point, he began to move in and out of her. Mixed in with the blood that that dripped down her legs was her fluids. I was so zoned out on watching her get raped that I didn't notice Soul was screaming bloody murder.

"ASURA! HOW DARE YOU?! I'LL CUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING THROAT! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER!" He yelled a few more obscenities before Asura silenced him by shoving a fat tentacle down his throat. I stayed silent, not wanted to be violated any more than necessary. Besides, there was something… _soothing_ about Maka and Asura. The rough motion of Asura impaling Maka over and over again… The disappearing and reappearing bulge in Maka stomach… The blood that went flying everywhere with each thrust… **I'm so fucking sick.** I numbly think to myself. At this point, I didn't care what happened; I just knew I was going to die and I might as well do my best to accept it.

Then Asura turned to me. "Don't think I've forgotten about you!" My legs were spread and a cock as big as my waist slid up my ass. I went into a state a shock as another went up my pussy. I would've screamed, but the tentacle in my ass shot through my intestines, stomach, and throat and it came out of my mouth. The pain was indescribable. My vision went black and I almost passed out, but I was flipped over and all the blood rushed to my head. I just slid up and down of the incredibly long tentacle. Unable to speak, I let the tears flow up my face and back into my eyes as I watched Maka get molested.

* * *

**I know you're probably thinking 'you call this a fucking chapter?!' At the moment, yes I do. I think writing all of those long ass chapters are starting to catch up with me. The final chapter is a bit longer, so please, write a review, follow/favorite me and my story, and wait until Sunday!**


	11. Death

**Welcome to the final chapter of ****_Through The Forest_****!**

**WARNING: Contains gore and sex. Do not read if you have a weak stomach.**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

If I could kill myself, I would; I'm sure Maka and Crona would follow suit. There was something big and slimy in my ass. It makes me think of how Asura fucked me last night. I shudder internally. That is _not_ something I want to relive.

I couldn't watch Maka get raped by Asura; the sight of it would be too much. Committing seppuku couldn't even redeem all of my failures; I loathe everything I've done and didn't do. I can already see it on my gravestone: _Soul Evans- fought Medusa and the Kishin just to be fucked to death by the very monster his meister killed. As much as Soul tried, he couldn't protect his meister from dying alongside him. He is a disgrace to the weapon race._

I hang there, suspended on the writhing, slimy tentacle, as smaller ones grip my hands and feet and pull me deeper onto my death. I felt it go through my anorectal line and move deep into my rectum. Once it hit my intestines, I stopped screaming. I just let my jaw go slack and started frothing from the mouth. I was barely aware of what was happening to Crona. All I felt was pain, both mine and Maka's. I could feel and hear her bones and joints shattering, the sickening sound of tearing flesh, the agonized moans, and above it all, the Kishin's insane laughter.

"Hahaha! It's fun to watch your bodies split in half, unable to take in my cocks! When you all die, I will steal your spirits and make all of you my sex slaves!" The thought of having to endure this after death made me sick to the core. Due to my uncontrollable link with Maka I can feel everything that's happening to her as well as what's happening to me. The experience is something worse than dying.

I feel Asura close his mouth around one of Maka's nipples and he bites down hard. She screams as blood spurts from the wound, into his mouth. Asura thrusts into her hard, and she stops. Her head lolls back and she gurgles. "Ha! I'll make a wonderful example of you, you dumb bitch! The blood of a half-goddess should suffice well for me!" **Maka isn't a bitch and she's not a half-goddess! She's a dead human just like the rest of us! **

Little tentacle wrap around her breasts, making blood fly from the bitten one. The tentacles elicited something I thought I would never hear from Maka in this situation: A moan of pleasure. Like a switch, the pain was fading and all she was sending out to me delight.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Mmm! Mnmm!" **I shouldn't be enjoying this… But I want even more!** Asura stood on his knees behind me, laughing as he filled my body up with tentacles. I still felt a bit of pain, but it was nothing compared to the immense pleasure. I could feel the tentacles penetrating my nipples, going up my clit and down my throat. The ones in my mouth kept colliding with the ones in my ass. They stretched out my insides and I could feel blood trickle from my mouth, mixed in with my saliva and Asura's precum.

He bent me over and fucked me harder. He dug his nails into my hips with such ferocity, I'm sure he hit bone. I could feel his cock stretch my womb and heard the sound of popping joints. My hips were spread way too far apart and I felt like my jawbone was about to snap. He stood completely, making me face-plant on the sticky floor. A sudden wave of drowsy overtook me, and I was slowly pulled into the darkness…

"Before you die, perhaps I should tell you something. And pay close attention! T'would be a sad thing if you went unconscious and missed out on what I am about to say. " He ground his fingers into my wounds to snap me awake before continuing.

"It's about your mother. She was born from Isis and Osiris, two very powerful gods. Not wanting their daughter to live the dangerous life of a divine being, they decided to give her to your grandmother as an egg. When she was born, your mother was powerful and wise, even from a young age. Everyone thought she had god given abilities. No one, not even she knew she really was a goddess in disguise. Are you still alive?" Asura asked, gyrating his fingers into the already deep wounds. The fresh pain woke me up again and I moaned to make him stop.

"Good to know you still live. I'm not into the corpse fucking thing. Anyway, when she met your father, Spirit, Isis believed it was time she came down from the heavens to tell her daughter the big secret. By telling her that, Isis put her in grave danger. With that gossip god Shu everywhere, word of a goddess disguised as a human intermingling with another mortal would be out quickly. You probably don't know this, but it is forbidden for a god to procreate with a human, for they would produce powerful offspring, strong enough to overthrow kingdoms. With divine beings after your mother's life, she decided to mate with Spirit to keep her line of powerful beings going. Death got involved and protected your mother until you were born. Blah, blah, blah, long-story-short, you are so strong, your power could easily match that of Lucifer. You have the power to topple a mountain just by looking at it. Half-goddess, half-weapon, you are what the gods feared. Your mere presence at the DWMA should've woken me from my slumber. Unfortunately… mother locked… weapon… keep your powers diluted. Then… battle five years ago… your life was in danger… weapon side was unleashed and… killed me. Killing me… be one of the dumbest mistakes you've ever made… I went to hell… terribly pissed. Wanting revenge, I told- HEY! Wake the fuck up! No one gave you permission to die yet!" His nails dugs in deep, chipping my bones. It didn't wake me in the slightest… I could feel myself finally fading away…

"Oh no, you don't! I'm not done with you yet, Maka!" Asura pulled out his fingernails and stopped moving. A big slimy tentacle slowly ran over the puncture wounds. Like a switch, I felt adrenaline surge through my body, pulling me back into the living world. "Heh. Saliva and blood from Soul. I figured it would heal you just enough so you live a bit longer." **Goddamn it. Death forbid I die too early for Asura's taste. Evil bastard.**

"As I was saying, I told Satan about it and we devised the greatest plan of all! Now you're probably wondering: how do I know so much about your mother? I'm a GOD! My bud Shu knows all that happens, and he comes to talk to me about the juiciest things!" He laughed, leaning over and biting my neck.

I didn't have the concentration to absorb it all. Instead, I put it away, hoping I can assess this when I'm dead.

I lay there, doing nothing as the numbness spread throughout my body. I felt my lower ribs crack and shatter under the force of Asura squeezing me. My womb was at its breaking point as well. My intestinal track was slowly falling apart and my bladder was about to explode. "Hahaha! Are those the sounds of you dying? What a sweet noise! Now, it is finally time to face your death!" With that Asura buried himself up to the hilt within me. I heard a rip and a pop as my uterus broke open. He released, pouring gallons of hot semen into me.

"Look up Maka! Witness your friends die as well!" He yanked my head up by my hair.

Soul and Crona's bellies were filling; so were their throats. Cum trickled out of their noses and ears as they were stretched apart. Crona was the first to go.

_POP!_ Her stomach burst, splattering me with cum, organs, and blood. The white sticky fluid still flowed down her exposed throat, dripping onto her exposed spine and heart. Her heart was still beating though. I could hear her gurgle and watched her lungs deflate and reflate shallowly. "My, you are a tough one! I'll remember that when I drag you from heaven and make you my slave!" Asura giggled.

I watch the tentacles from her throat and pussy collide several times before they ripped her body apart. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to accept that me and Soul were about to face the same fate. Asura bit my shoulder. "Open your eyes, Maka! It looks like Soul's about to pop as well!" He forced my eyes open and made me watch him die.

He already looked dead to me; he stared out into the open with milky red eyes. When he exploded, I got hit in the face by a part of his spine. **Soul… My beloved Soul… What did we do to deserve such a fate?**

Although I wanted to cry and scream from my anger and sadness, all I could feel was ecstasy as my stomach reached its popping point as well. I felt my throat tear and my lungs burst. My stomach exploded and my insides disintegrated. Everything was fading to grey. My sense grew dimmer. **To think… this isn't… really the end…**

Asura's laughter was insane and gleeful. "This is the end of Maka Albarn! Now DIE!" The last thing I heard was a _pop!_ before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Asura's POV**

"Jeez, what a mess. Guess I got a little carried away. Whatever; I don't have to clean it up." I go to the bathroom, wash myself and leave. "I still need to report this to Lucifer. I'll give them about twenty minutes to get through the lines and enter heaven. Then I'll raid the place and take them with me. In the meantime, I should find Ragnarok. What a coward he is, splitting from Crona and then running off to save his own skin. I can make him a slave as well so Crona won't feel empty and lonely." I start out on the streets, eager to catch my next prey.

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder if it could get any more graphic. Probably, if I tried hard enough. Anyway, that was the last chapter, I'm planning on posting the sequel to this sometime in mid-July.**

**Favorite/Follow me and maybe the release of the sequel will come sooner.**

**And please review! I'd love to know how fucked-up you think my story was.**


End file.
